There's something about Roy
by SugarHighHiei
Summary: For some unknown reason, Roy pulled the trigger and now everyone is falling in love with him! Roy, Zelda, Peach, Captin C, Fox, you name it! -Idea off of something from .Hack xD-


Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Alright!? I don't own the song lyrics either. So don't sue meh ^^;  
  
Mewo: Feh......I don't know how to do those really cool bold letter things. But oh well . Umm......I've read a lot of these, so I guess I'm ready now ^^  
  
This is a 'Shounen-ai' fanfic. Shounen ai in Japanese means Boy Love. (Which then I really don't get the whole 'Shounen Jump' thing...Whatever. I like original Manga's.......ANWAYS) If you odn't wish to read something like this. THEN DON'T! It isn't my problem -.-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- Utterly, the navy haired boy stepped out from the shadows of Peach's colossal Palace of ivory stones and lavender roofing. His azure eyes flourished upon the horizons that presented it to where the land met the sky, and his boots clicked along the cobblestone.  
  
Behind him, with his back pressed lightly against the wall and his frail arms folded neatly across his chest, a red-head continued to stare at the man who seemed to be keeping secrets.  
  
Marth took a step to the side, thus his cap chased after his body and his azure orbs crawled up Roy. He parted his crimson lips to speak, but it failed. The prince continued the Gold Fish impression for some time.  
  
Marth repeated this action; Roy counted this time: 1, 2, 3, 4...... Marth sealed his lips. 4 seconds. This action irritated the general cruelly, just the fact that a secret was bound to end up in his ears was torment. The question was......When?  
  
Despite his annoyance, Roy shifted upon his other leg after the one that propped his body became numb and he remained. The ruby pooled boy shook his head in pity as his flaming locks massaged his forehead.  
  
Marth blinked his eyes towards the younger boy and his pity as the aura that surrounded him soon bore from the reflection of the now setting sun off his golden armor. This was blanketed by stains of blood, grass stains, and a few dents.  
  
"Is there something troublesome...?"  
  
Roy let a rasp sigh escape his parted, crimson lips; which of course taunted Marth's obsession over the boy. Roy left his eyes lids to fall half- lidded over his ruby pools.  
  
"Is chocolate sweet?" Roy said sarcastically, a smirk playing his lips. //Oh, but how you are......// Marth replied without using words.  
  
Roy softened, tapping his boot on the ground uneasily, "You're fish impression is nice.....But.....How long is this going to take, Marth-Kun?" Roy sighed impatiently.  
  
"Gomen-ne......I guess this isn't coming out right......" Marth lips had curled into a sublime smile, however his mind thought of other things: // Oh.....Why can I not tell Roy?......It seemed much easier when I was role-playing it in my head:  
  
"Oh but Roy; I love you so dearly. Dare you not see? I love you, Roy!" Marth had cried arms outstretched in a warm fashion.  
  
"This.......This is true, M-Marth-kun?" Roy had said, his ruby pools wide and swirling with skepticism. A faint, scarlet blush intended Roy's stir and proved of his disbelief.  
  
"Hai..... Never will you be alone." Marth whispered into Roy's ear as he blanketed his thickset arms around the frail, red-head as his heat fled him and strayed to Roy that caused a tingle to crawl up Roys back—No---That was a tingle......  
  
The prince ran his nimble fingers down the red-head's back, clambering over ever curve and sink in the red-head's delicate skin. A small smile played the boy's lips.  
  
"Marth-kun......?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"...watashi ai anata mata..."  
  
("Alright. So Roy wouldn't have spoken that medieval, and romantic like. Hey......A guy can dream, correct?)  
  
"What did you just say!?" Marth's daydreaming was broken by Roy's vocal cords. Unfortunately, the last thing Roy had said, 'I love you, also'...Has peeked out of Prince Marth's mouth.  
  
"I......am getting awfully hungry! Let's go. I have forgotten what was needed to say anyway." Marth lied, chuckling nervously as he disappeared from a portal.  
  
"...YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THIS WAS ALL A WASTE OF TIME? BAKA N-"  
  
However, Roy's ramblings was cut off from Marth's ear. Although he enjoyed peeving someone once in a while; even if it was Roy!  
  
Roy pouted slightly as he returned to the rooms. His azure cape rippling behind him like the ocean's waves he longed to see for sometime, now. His pale hands bared fists, and his narrow sapphire pools had fallen half- lidded. Although his choleric expression remained and his indignant ramblings continued onward, he leaned against the marble, island tabled with on hand, buried within a fingerless glove, cupped his chin lazily. The kitchen seemed rather quiet. Pikachu and Mario are usually fussing over something completely putrid. (I hate them both. So Roy shall too! xD)  
  
Roy opened a cabinet and tore a piece of paper from where it linger. Homework. Oh how Roy despise those two syllables more than he despised attention. He tapped the eraser of his neon-yellow pencil on the paper. You might not believe it, however, but they DO get homework.  
  
He skipped a few problems, getting right to the easy ones. But, that still left a few. He ran his fingers through his chocolate strands of hair and sighed hesitantly.  
  
"Hmm......? Is that you Roy......?" Zelda shattered the silence between the crashing blinds and crack of the windows. 'Twas cold, and winter was sluggishly crawling along.  
  
Roy lifted his head up to see the golden haired princess serenely walking along. He nodded once silently, returning back to his homework page.  
  
"You seem......Hesitant. Is there anything I can do?" Zelda asked as she sat herself beside the boy, her deep eyes drowning in worry. She would do anything to help the boy.  
  
Oh of course she loved Link. Who couldn't just playfully brush his golden hair? But there was just something different about Roy. She always found herself trying to help him out, even, Scary I know, watching him silently. She could do that for hours. Just watch. He would make a nice sitcom.  
  
"It's just this homework. I can't figure i-"Roy never got to finish.  
  
"Oh! This is easy! Do you wish for my help?" Zelda asked, plucking the paper form Roy's grasp.  
  
"I suppose......."  
  
"There. And that's how you do it!" Zelda squealed innocently. It was so nice ot actually help him for once.  
  
"Alright.....I think I've got it." Roy lifted his head and smiled warmly at her.  
  
//Don't do this to me.....\\  
  
She smiled back, although she wished she could run away. Run away from him. Or yell for him to go away. That would do. Or.......  
  
"Arigatou, Zelda-chan. I wish I could repay you somehow......" He giggled nervously.  
  
"Oh...Don't mention it."  
  
Mewo: o.o I FINISHED! WHOOOHOOOOO! xD Now all the people waiting for m other stories are all going to yell at meh!...^^; -Runs from an angry mob- ..R & R Please! 


End file.
